1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material or article handling apparatus found in U.S. Class 414. This invention further relates to a load-engaging structure of an elevator or hoist type as found in sub-class 785 of U.S. Class 414. The apparatus of this invention moves a vehicle battery into or out of contact with a vehicle chassis for battery installation or removal.
2. Summary of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,563 to Teti describes a battery carrier integral to a vehicle for supporting the battery and for moving the battery into and out of a battery compartment in the vehicle. The Teti apparatus includes a plurality of hydraulic pistons that, when activated pivotally, move a battery into or out of a battery compartment.
The apparatus of this invention, in certain preferred embodiments, includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders for moving a vehicle battery. The hydraulic cylinders, however, differ greatly from the pistons of the Teti patent in their orientation and operation. The pistons of the Teti apparatus are fixed to the vehicle and pivot about a single axis to rotate the battery into and out of a battery compartment. In contrast, the hydraulic lifting devices of this invention are not fixed, they are reversibly attached to a vehicle chassis and the hydraulic cylinders lift, and do not pivot a battery into place in a vehicle chassis, using the vehicle chassis to support the weight of the battery and the weight of the apparatus.